the japanese assistent
by supersonicninja1
Summary: Japan comes out from a meeting and was planning on going home but when he sees a blue box he is curious and wants to check it out but what he doesn't know is that his checking out will bring him adventures bigger and more dangerous than world wars will he and the doctor be able to form a friendship or will kiku go and isolate himself... again
1. Japans POV

**Sup peoplz my names SuperSonicNinja1 and today I'm doin my first crossover eveh XD well I hope you enjoy I had my friend help me with commas and stuffs so it should be okayz p.s I don't own hetalia and or doctor who Anyway lets begin**

* * *

Japan sighed, another meetings gone by and like always it ended in fighting, japan was walking to his car when he heard something, to his surprise, there was a blue box, "these are vary old how dose England-San still have these," Japan inspected it closely, but turned when he saw someone walking out, " u-um h-hello" Japan said, The man turned and said "why hello there" Japan waited a little bit before saying, "hello my names Kiku Honda" he then bowed.

The man then said his name, "hello my names the doctor, pleasure to meet you, mister Honda."

Japan felt a little stupid for asking this but "Doctor... Who?"

* * *

**thanks for reading guys next chapter it is gonna be the doctors p.o.v of all of this please review like, and or favorite this plz k and yes I know its short but ill make more well that's it SUPERSONICNINJA1 OUT!**


	2. doctors POV

**hay guys sorry its been so long it cause of school and me stalling plus this sight that use to always lag on me when I'm typing but not anymore but dudes its SUMMER so that means I have tones of time to type right? idk but anyways today I'm doing the doctors P.O.V kk see** **ya**

* * *

the doctor was in his TARDIS, honestly he was as board as a kid waiting for there b-day presents."grrrrrrrrrrr there has to be something to DO! or at least discover." the doctor yelled clearly upset.

the doctor turned some switches and landed in 2013. when hi got out of his TARDIS he saw some sort a kid or teenager?. the kid spoke up "um h-hello" the doctor looked at him knowing instantly he was Japanese but still had to make sure he was harmless, the doctor seen he was indeed harmless he smiled widely, " hello" he said

the doctor saw that the boy was backing up a bit, the boy/teen/kid/whateverhewas said "h-hello my names" he paused a bit but then picked up from where he lift off "Kiku Honda" he finally said as he saw Kiku bow the doctors grin widened and said "its a pleasure to meet you mister Honda my names the doctor," Kiku looked a little uncomfortable but then said something that made the doctor smile more if that's possible Kiku said "D-Doctor Who?"

* * *

** I hope you liked this so anyway disclamer: I don't own hetalia OR doctor who if I did I would idk probably do more crossovers XD anyway like, review, and other stuffs kk by**


	3. The begining

sup dudes back again its been like a month ik ik but this awesome reviewer of mine reviewed and gave me inspiration im happy actually really happy cause yah I wrote this chapte don a while ago im just a procrastinator and well my parents are dregging me everywhere and stuff and hadn't had time well had time but didn't have notes and stuff and yah XD but anywas injoy the story plz

* * *

**chapter 1 **

**Japan's p.o.v **

I was waiting for an answer when he said, "EXACTLY," I was honestly confused so I decided to ask, "what do you mean by that," the suppose 'doctor' sighed, he looked at me and hen smiled, "its just the doctor" I stared at him then told him that he was "crazy," the proclaimed doctor said, "yep anyways its nice to meet..." he was cutoff by a rumbling of the ground, I had an idea what was going on and I sighed, "its another earthquake" I turned to stare at the doctor, then fell unconscious.

* * *

**doctors P.O.V**

I panicked a little but then decided to bring him into my TARDIS. I felt for a beet of the heart, there wasn't one.

I sighed, I took a liking to him, even if we meet for a few minuets, I felt something about him just want normal, at all

I got up from where I was siting,(he sat down when he put japan down on a bed which was when he came right in)and I went to the nearest house, after all I had to find his family, I knocked on the door and asked for a computer to use.

I looked up Kiku Honda and to my surprise, nothing happened, there was no results, nothing. at. all

I got up, and then looked at the owners of the computer and said "thank you" then I left.

when I got back to the TARDIS (:P) I was surprised, kiku was up, my eyes widened, well if someone's heart stopped, and was not breathing, would mean dead, but got up later, wouldn't you!.

I heard him say, "where am I" Everything stopped around me. but went back to life a bit later hen I said, "the TARDIS" and grinned.

* * *

**so guys disclamer I don't own hetalia or doctor who if I did this would be a real thing but anyways like, favorite, and review for more XD hope to see more reviews OH AND tell everyone you can to read this plz that would help a lot more good reviews makes more chapters XD **


	4. LETS ASK KIKU QUESTIONS

**HIYA PEOPLEZ OF ZHE VORLD MY NAMES SUPERSONICNINJA AND TODAY IM GOING TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPPY YUSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AND IM SO SORRY GUYS FOR NOT UPDATEING AWAAAAAAAAAAZ OK SO I GOTS SOME NAMES TO PUT DOWN THANK YOU GUY FOR FAVORITING AND FOLLOWING AND REVIEWING OK HERES THE NAMES **

**THANK YOU TO **

**MAPLELOVER AND KATHAMBROSIUS64 FOR REVIEWING**

**THNK YOU TO KATHAMBROSIUS64, ALIXTHEWINGEDCAT, KNICA WRITES, LIZTHEGAMER, MAPLELOVER, MOVIEMUSIC AND BOOKS AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST ONE- HELL-OF - BUTLER YAY BLACK BUTLER AND HAPPY CANADA DAY EVERYONE HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATTY XD (Canada)) KK ON TO THE AWESOME STORY**

* * *

I smiled and said it again, "your in my TARDIS kiku Honda". then I remembered what happened and asked, "wait a second how are you still here? your heart beet stopped and no your standing here lie nothing ever happened you were in a coma or something."

I heard him sigh and then he turned and said this under his breath "guess another persons going to find out" I tilted my head at what he meant, he continued, "well to put it simple my name isn't well is but also is-nt uh Kiku Honda you see that's only my human name,"

My eyes widened, and my mid raced _"wait he isn't human what is he?," _I thought, just as I was about to ask he continued again.

my real names japan, he put it out plain and simple.

I had no idea what to say, he just claimed he was a country A FRICKING COUNTRY. I then thought why doesn't he prove so I said PROVE IT

he sighed, and said annoyed "I already did"

I was it confused, then I realized what he meant

YOU DIED AND THEN LIVED ANY ALIAN CAN DO THAT, I say.

he sighed again, well then I-

I cut him off.

why didn't you have any family members

I heard him say, because I'm not on the internet I'm highly protected by the government

I sighed, _"this kid"_ I thought then an idea came to my head.

hay Kiku

he sighed but answered, yes

since you proclaim to be a country, the doctor rolls his eyes when he said that, would you like to travel trough time, and space, to prove me that you are in deed a country.

he smiled a very VERY TINY smile, and said, "why not I have nothing better to do other then tomorrows meeting."

I grinned, ok WHAT TIME DO YOU WANT TO GO TO

that was a new start of a journey, but very soon the doctor will realize his mistake

* * *

**thank you guys for reading and give me ideas for what I should do and what time and place they should go to **

**disclaimer: I don't own the doctor or kiku or doctor who and hetalia**

**please RR and like that I would like **

**and sorry if this chappy was badz SO SORRYZ **


	5. Arthers note

**heya guys this is SuperSonicNinja here ok I don't think that made any since ... anyways I wanted to say that this story will be put on hiatis for a bit cause I have no plot left and honestly I have no idea where they should go or what adventure I mean really guys I need halp like bad if I want to continue this story but I need a adventure or some timy wimy stuff cause as much as I like doctor who I just don't know and most of the time don't understand what the doctor says but sometimes I understand but please guys just please help me with continuing this cause I know some of you don't want this to b discontinued like other storys honestly I don't like when storys go on hiatus or are discontinued so yeah and have a nice day and rest of summer which I have only one to 2 weeks of anyways**

**SUPERSONICNINJA LOGGING OF BYYYYYY**


	6. DONT GIVE UP ON ME YET AN

OMI HAYA GUYS it been about a year huh ^^ well I have a chapter still being wrote for this but you see the reason why i haven't been updating that much is because let's be honest here, I am honestly terrible at copying from paper and not to mention I'm working on my Minecraft Diaries story's more then my hetalia stories, DO NOT WORRY THOUGH I AM GOING TO UPDATE THIS SOMETIME MAYBE IDK IM STILL THINKING heh but if you guys really wanna talk to me in person you can find me on Anime Amino or Wattpad or Something heh ^^ you all are my lovely readers after all SOOOO THAT BEING SAID HERES A LITTLE SNEEK PEAK INTO THE NEXT CHAPTER

**_"So Kiku where do you want to go" the doctor asks me, I think long and hard, "maybe Italy o-or China" I say wanting to see them when there kids, especially Italy kun, HE WOULD BE SO KAWAII, ahem not saying that I like him or anything, NO IM NOT BLUSHING, SHUSH YOUR JUST READERS!, hmf "Uh where first?" The doctor asks me, you know what screw it "Italy!" I say as he grins "alright ITALY IT IS!" He yelled, and I could have sworn he whispered alonse, ok that's now awkward at all..._**

THERE YE GO GUYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT SNEEK PEAK AND ILL SEE YE GUYS LATE ALONSE


	7. His eyes

I sit on my bed and Look at the doctor, I honestly can't wait to adventure, though my question is, wouldn't that create a paridox, then again the doctor doesn't believe I am the actual personification of Japan, ok yes I know that it's hard for a mere human to understand but still!, I gave him proof, I swear he's so oblivious, I walk to the first room you enter when you get to the tardis, I lean against the railing.

"So Kiku where do you want to go" the doctor asks me, I think long and hard, "maybe Italy o-or China" I say wanting to see them when there kids, especially Italy kun, HE WOULD BE SO KAWAII, ahem not saying that I like him or anything, NO IM NOT BLUSHING, SHUSH YOUR JUST READERS!, hmf "Uh where first?" The doctor asks me, you know what screw it "Italy!" I say as he grins "alright ITALY IT IS!" He yelled, and I could have sworn he whispered Alonzie, ok that's not awkward at all.. Anyways Kiku stop getting distracted.

I start to hear whooshing sounds, I fall half ways over the railing I was leaning on previously, then it stopped all of a sudden, I feel over and on to the ground, great I look stupid, I can hear the doctor laugh, I get back up and dust myself off with my hands.

"Whats so funny" I pout at him, he smiles at me, "nothing, nothing" he smiles at me, I smile back a VERY tiny smile, it seemed he seen it though for he patted my head, I blinked up at him and suddenly I felt as if the hole world has been turned around, for when I seen his eyes, they shown a great amount of time, that of what shown in mine, but mine are more covered up, it seems like this man almost, maybe even never gets a break from danger, it's like he's consently in a war with himself, or maybe that's just another thing, maybe it's not himself, but another person in A different body, like he has been in so many body's, thoughs that consist of old, younge, innocent, non innocent, lady, male, brunette, blondie, Raven, it seemed like he did all of those, and that's just what I figured out from his eyes.

I shook my head and I went to the door, surely nothing has changed... Right?, I opened the door to find out I was greatly mistaken.

**So guys I TOLD YOU I WOULDNT GIVE UP I TOLD YOU! Also guys if a bit of Itapan happens then DONT WORRY ITS PERRRRRRFECTLY NORMAL ㈳4㈳4㈳4 anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter! SUMMERS ALMOST HERE WOO!**


	8. the Little Italian

**Yo guys so shall we start the chapter haha**

I look around my eyes widening, "Y-You w-weren't kidding! we actually time traveled!" I breath in and out, the doctor laughs, "now why would I kid" the doctor asks, I shrug my shoulders as I look around, I feel someone bump into me, "huh?" I look down to see a little boy that looks to be about 4.

"Sorry!" the little bot proclaims, I kneel down to him, he has brownish red hair and his eyes are closed, he has a curl that shapes into a heart, "Veeee~ your cute" he tries to flirt with me, I laugh, "aren't you a bit to young to flirt?" I ask the little Italian, he shakes his head, "no!" he pouts, "crap! there coming!" the Italian says and hugs me, "who are coming?" I ask the little Italian seriously, "Veeee!~ the bullies!" The little Italian says, trying to bury his head inside of me, I sigh as I hide him.

"Ohhhhhh Italia! BECOME PART OF THE HOLY ROMAN EMPIREEE!" I hear a boy yell, once again I feel someone bump into me, "Owch!" the boy says and looks up, "Have you seen a little girl that has a curl and amberish hair?" the boy asks, I nod "he went that way" I point to the right, he nods and runs off with a French boy and another Italian boy following close behind.

"Hey your safe now" I bring the little Italian out, "so your Italia huh" I ask, the boy looks down blushing and he nods, "Well I'm Japan and I see why you were trying to keep it secret, don't worry, you can trust me" I say, I smile slightly as Italia looks up and also smiles, "VEE! I HEARD OF YOU! b-but a-aren't you supposed to be a kid like me?" The Italian asks, I rub the back of my head, "well errrr" I say "not exactly..." I laugh, "you see I uhhh" I think, "oh yeah!" I whisper, "you see I drank a magical potion that made me grow up! so I'm like this for a few days!" I say, "OH THAT MAKES SENCE!' the little Italian giggles.

I look over to where the other children went, "why are you trying to hide, they just look like they want to play with you" I tell him, " There trying to take me and my country over!" Italy cries, "shhh its alright, hey there might be heart ach, and there also might be sorrow, but when the time comes and you lose someone close to you, just look up and remember that people are looking after you, and that when the time comes and you do get taken over, always remember you can always become independent" I smile at the little boy, he looks up and smiles, "ok!" he says, "and never let them slip from your heart!" I smile, the Italian boy nods.

I coo at him and I put him down he smiles and runs away, "thank you mister Japan!" he grins, and solutes me running away.

the doctor comes up to me and smiles, "well that was a nice talk" he says, I blush, "T-Thanks now do you believe me and the country thing?" I ask the doctor, "Nope!" he says, I growl, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" I yell frustrated, unnatural for me and I storm off as he stands there confused, "he could just believe me BUT NO! he's deciding to be STUBBORN! I mean COMMON HOW HARD IS IT TO MAKE SOMEONE BELIEVE THAT YOUR A COUNTRY" I yell out of frustration, not noticing that I was walking right Into the direction of danger.

**CLIFFHANGER! OK so sorry for the long wait for this chapter and please R and R and aslo share with your friends I'm happy if you enjoyed it and ITAPAN IS OTP FOREVEH! also what should the monster be**

**darlick**

**cyberman**

**weeping angels**

**all? **

**review and I will decide! **

**thanks for reading!**


End file.
